The random tales of the Warriors
by Really Random Person
Summary: This is supposed to be random. This is just a tale about what I think the clans get up to in between books.Rated T for some Blood,violence towards clones and because I felt like it:D Chapter 25 UP! Chapter 26 in process of being written.
1. Randomness with Thunderclan part 1

_**Brambleclaw's mistake and Randomness with Thunderclan  
**_**Disclaimer: I do not own the warriors (they belong to Erin Hunter) **_

Brambleclaw sat down to eat his meal when a rocket flew in to camp and carried him away.  
It blew up five seconds later.  
A random cat walked in.

Firestar looked at the random cat and slapped him on the face.

"Dustpelt, stop being a cameo" he growled.  
Dustpelt rolled his eyes. Then Foxpaw started to walk in slow motion.  
Firestar growled, his claws digging in to the ground.  
" Foxpaw! Stop walking in slow motion! It's driving me mad!" he growled.

"Sorry, but I'm being cool," he whispered. Firestar just flicked his tail in annoyance.  
The clan had been acting strangely since they found out about the secret store,  
where Firestar stored his sugar. He remembered what he had found that day...

_*Flashback*_

_Firestar was walking to his secret cave when he heard several high pitched __squeals. He __strolled into his secret storage cave. Firestar found Brairkit, Blossumkit and Bumblekit all bouncing off the walls.  
But it wasn't just the kits that were bouncing off the walls.  
The Warriors and Apprentices were running around, screaming about seeing Tigerstar and Darkstripe. Firestar then saw that the whole clan was having a sugar rush._

_*End of Flashback*_

Firestar looked at his sugar high clan.  
"Hey, has anyone seen Brambleclaw?" he asked.  
Then another random cat yowled back to Firestar:  
"I saw him by the purple rock, eating a mouse when a flying tree took him somewhere.  
Probably he's at that River place again."  
Firestar glared at the cat.  
"But why would he go to Riverclan? He's the deputy of Thunderclan" asked Firestar.  
"Firestar, I'm here" wailed a ragged Brambleclaw.  
The clan looked at the ragged deputy.  
"How did you survive the flying tree thingy?" asked another random cat.

**(A/N: So did Brambleclaw survive the exploding rocket?  
Where did the Rocket come from anyway? Find out in chapter 2! :D )**


	2. Randomness with Thunderclan part 2

**Chapter 2: Brambleclaw's tale and the tale where the rocket came from.**  
**Disclaimer:I do not own warriors, they belong to Erin hunter. I only own Tearfur.  
Now let's start with the tale about where the rocket came from...**

In the dark forest (or the place of no stars)...

Tigerstar's plan to blow up Firestar had not worked. Instead the rocket had blown up his deputy son, Brambleclaw. Tigerstar sighed once more. Hawkfrost was laughing at Brambleclaw's expression on his face which was one of terror. Tigerstar walked over to Hawkfrost and turned off the T.V.

"Hawkfrost, dearest most evil son of mine, we are not watching Brambleclaw's death again. We must tell that filthy, drunk twoleg that his weapons of death do not kill the right cat. And we do have cookies on the dark side" Tigerstar told Hawkfrost.  
" Tigerstar, most evil leader that the clans will ever know, I think that twoleg is locked up in a mental hospital in some random twoleg place" Hawkfrost moaned.  
"Well, we'll break into this mental hospital and free the twoleg with the weapons of death" Tigerstar growled. Then two tabbies set off on their quest to free the twoleg.

_***Rocket Bob's flashback**__**.**__***  
**__The rocket felt furry hands holding it. The rocket could sense evil within those furry paws__.  
__A cold meow echoed in the night.  
__A cat's holding me. Me. Bob, in its evil paws of death __the rocket thought to its self. Then it was taken to a dark forest with no light or saw nothing for moons. It started to rage inside its shell when another tabby, much lighter in colour then the tabby that took it to the dark forest, came. Then the tabby picked up Bob and took it to a forest that was bathed in sunlight. Bob then saw the dark tabby cat.  
__Those amber eyes are full of evil __thought Bob and it crashed into the dark tabby before it carried the cat off.  
Bob exploded five seconds later.  
**  
*End of Rocket Bob's flashback***_

The authoress looked at the screen. A random black cat with a white splash on it's back walked past,eating a cheese sandwhich.  
"Tearfur? What are you doing?" asked the authoress,looking at the cat.  
"Err... Nothing"lied Tearfur.  
"Let's get on with Brambleclaw's tale"sighed the authoress.

_***Start of Brambleclaw's tale***_

Brambleclaw looked at his sugar high clan mates.  
"What flying thing? I was out hunting" Brambleclaw told his clan mates.  
"If that wasn't you, then who was it that blew up?" asked Lionblaze.  
"Oh, you mean that brown tabby tom that calls himself me?" Brambleclaw asked.  
The clan nodded.  
"Well, I was taken by a twoleg and it created another me .  
Yep, that was what the twolegs call a clone" Brambleclaw told the already confused clan.  
"What's a Clone?" asked Squirrelflight.  
"I don't know. Ask your sister, Leafpool"Brambleclaw snorted.  
He then explained what a clone was to the clan  
after Leafpool told the confused clan that she didn't know what a clone was.  
Firestar, after eating a candy cane, told the clan to collect Brambleclaw's clone's body.  
The clan then found Windclan cats with mobile phones in their paws.  
**  
(A/N: That explains Brambleclaw **_**surviving**_** getting blown up but how did Windclan cats get mobile phones and will Hawkfrost and Tigerstar free the Twoleg in the mental hospital? Find out in Chapter 3 XD)**


	3. Randomness with Thunderclan part 3

_**Chapter 3: **_Firestar's missing phone  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the warriors (Erin Hunter owns them). **  
****On with the story!**

Firestar had his phone charging when he went to sleep that night.  
He woke up to find that someone had stolen his phone. He screamed out.  
"MY PHONE! Someone's stolen my phone!" Firestar screamed.  
"Firestar, no one has stolen your phone! Jayfeather's taken it to phone for a  
take-a-way!" Sandstorm sighed.  
"Oh" he mumbled. Soon Jayfeather ran in screaming that the pizza guy was coming to Thunderclan camp.  
The cats that were sent out to gather up  
Brambleclaw's dead clone's body appeared and they all had a party.  
The pizza guy had ran home, lost his job, his family and was deemed insane.

**Meanwhile...**

Firestar was partying when he lost his phone.  
Sandstorm rang Firestar's number but accidently put a six at the end.  
Jayfeather felt his phone (which Thunderclan stole from Windclan, who stole it from a Twoleg shop) buzz and then his ringtone was heard.

Jayfeather froze as his ringtone was heard by his mother and everyone.  
There was an awkward silence followed by a random cat breaking it.  
"PIE!" yelled the random cat.  
Jayfeather slapped his forehead. Soon the clan broke out in chatter.  
"Oh. Trust Firestar to yell out Pie" muttered Purdy.

**(A/N: I hope you liked reading this the next chapter will be the fourth part of Thunderclan's randomness. But how did Windclan steal the phones from the mobile phone shop? Keep looking for their story in the next chapter or the chapter after that.)**


	4. Randomness with Thunderclan part 4

**Randomness with Thunderclan part 4:  
Disclaimer:** I do not own the Warrior series, Erin hunter owns them. I'm only borrowing the characters for this story.I only own Crykit,Cheaterkit,Skyglitter and Randomclaw.  
**  
****On with the story!**

Firestar was sitting in his random secret hiding place when he saw a kit playing with a tennis ball. The kit threw the tennis ball too high up.  
The tennis ball bounced off Firestar's head, knocking the Thunderclan leader out cold. The kit looked at the leader and cried out:  
"Sweet, I just knocked out Firestar!"  
Then a random queen walked over and looked at the kit.  
"Crykit! Did you knock out Firestar with your tennis ball of doom?" asked the random queen.  
"Yes, Randomclaw "Crykit whispered.  
"RUN!" Randomclaw hissed at the kit. They both vanished without a trace.  
Firestar woke up.  
" Ow. My head" he groaned. He then shrugged and walked back to the camp to find his clan mates partying again.

**Meanwhile...**

All the cats of Thunderclan were laughing like a pack of hyenas.  
All apart from Jayfeather, who was grumpy, like he was every day.  
The laughing cats decided to make fun of Jayfeather .  
The clan soon passed out from laughing and Jayfeather turned to Firestar.  
"I'm not looking after the mouse-brained idiots after what they said. So if they wake up with sore sides, tell them that it's their own fault from laughing too hard" Jayfeather meowed.  
He walked away to play cards with Randomclaw and Crykit.  
Randomclaw kept losing to Crykit who was cheating by using Cheaterkit as a spy.  
Soon Randomclaw had enough and took her two kits to the forest.  
They vanished without a trace (again).

**A short while later...**

The clan woke up and complained that Jayfeather wasn't doing his Job.  
Then a white she-cat with glittering blue eyes appeared.  
"No, it's not Jayfeather's Job if his clan had passed out because  
they was laughing and mocking their medicine cat. Shame on you!" the cat hissed.  
Then Randomclaw appeared.  
"Skyglitter, we have to go" Randomclaw meowed.  
The two cats vanished (again). The clan shrugged and carried on doing really random things.  
Jayfeather put his head to his paw and sighed.  
_I must be the only sane cat in this clan_ he thought.  
Jayfeather saw Firestar do the face palm thing._  
__Wait I was wrong. I'm one of the sane cats in this clan.  
I know why Hollyleaf tried to leave this clan by using the tunnels_ he thought once more.

**(A/N: The last part of Thunderclan will be next then it's *Drum roll* WINDCLAN'S turn!)**


	5. Randomness with Thunderclan part 5

**Randomness with Thunderclan part 5:  
Disclaimer: **I do not own the Warriors.

**On with the story...**

Firestar and Jayfeather looked at each the clan leader looked at Jayfeather.  
"May I ask _why_ you stole a mobile phone from Windclan and  
_why_ they didn't disconnect the service?" asked Firestar.  
Jayfeather lowered his head at the ground, his claws digging into the ground.  
He then lifted his head and muttered something that sounded like;  
"I wanted a phone and I told Windclan it was a dream" but Firestar wasn't so sure.  
He asked again.  
"I said I wanted a phone and I told Windclan it never happened" Jayfeather meowed.

**Meanwhile twenty mouse-tails away (Basically across the Thunderclan camp)...**

A moaning cat walked up to Jayfeather and Firestar.  
"Why won't you look after the clan?" asked the cat.  
"Because, Birchfall, they and you mocked me about me being a blind medicine cat!  
Until they all say sorry then I _might _look after them" Jayfeather told Birchfall.  
Birchfall walked off singing the theme song for Barney the dinosaur.

Then Ashfur screamed.  
"NO! NOT THE DREADED BARNEY!" Ashfur yelled.  
"Urm...Ashfur...you're dead" Firestar and Jayfeather told Ashfur.  
" I die? Which book? Who kills me?" asked Ashfur.  
Jayfeather pulled out the Warrior cats books Long Shadows and Sunrise.

"You die in this book" Jayfeather sighed as he points to Long Shadows.  
"And your murderer is revealed in this book" he continued, pointing to Sunrise.  
Ashfur grabbed Long Shadows and flicked through it. Then he cried.  
"NO! I die!" he wailed. Ashfur then grabbed Sunrise and flicked through that book.  
"_Hollyleaf _kills _me_?_ I_ get murdered _by a she-cat_?" Ashfur meowed in shock. Jayfeather nodded.  
"Sorry but I think the real reason that Hollyleaf killed you, was you was really annoying. Go back to Starclan and annoy some cat in Starclan" Jayfeather told Ashfur.  
Ashfur disappeared.

**Meanwhile thirty fox-lengths away (Again across the camp in a small corner of the camp)...**

Soon Cherrykit and Molekit came over and handed Firestar a bucket load of sugar. Firestar suddenly had a sugar high and started tying up his clan mates with rope (which he stole from the mentally-ill twoleg with the weapons of doom). Sandstorm put her head in her paws and cried out:  
"WHO GAVE FIRESTAR THE SUGAR?"  
Both Cherrykit and Molekit started to walk away when Sandstorm glared at the two kits.  
"Cherrykit, Molekit, did you both give Firestar sugar?" Sandstorm asked in a too sweet tone.  
"Y-Yes S-Sandstorm" the two kits stuttered.  
"Look Sandstorm, Firestar's _asleep_" Mousefur meowed.  
The clan escaped the ropes and they tied up Firestar.  
Jayfeather yawned and fell asleep.

**(A/N: The final part of Thunderclan's randomness is finished. Next up is Windclan's Randomness)**


	6. Randomness with Windclan part1

**Randomness with Windclan part 1.**  
**A/N: I don't own the Warrior cats. Only the Police cats in this part.  
**  
Onestar looked as Breezepelt showed Harespring a Twoleg Monster.  
Onestar walked over.  
"Breezepelt, what do you think you are doing,  
bringing a twoleg monster into the camp?" asked Onestar with a growl.  
Breezepelt looked at Harespring.  
"It's not a monster, it's a car. Want to come for a ride?" Breezepelt told Onestar.  
Onestar's jaw dropped.  
"Where did you get the car from, Breezepelt?" asked Onestar.  
"I stole it from some Twolegs. You should've seen their faces" Breezepelt told Onestar. "Breezepelt, stealing is a crime against Starclan!" Onestar meowed in shock.

"But, Jayfeather stole one of our mobile phones from Windclan! You haven't even disconnected his service on that nicked phone! So I thought I would steal a car!" Breezepelt protested. "Thunderclan's medicine cat stole on of our phones? He is going to be disconnected" meowed Onestar. He walked to his secret lair (AKA, his mobile phone store) and traced the signal of the stolen phone. He disconnected the signal and a cry of anger of "CURSE YOU,STARCLAN!"was heard from Thunderclan camp.

**Meanwhile, several rabbit-leaps away( in the very wind-swept territory that is Windclan)...**

Breezepelt, Leaftail, Harespring, Antpelt, Weaselfur and Emberfoot were sitting in car when Emberfoot put on the Radio.  
The six toms started to yowl and soon there was a high speed chase with Breezepelt and his gang trying to hide from the police, the WCPF (Warrior cat police force).  
Breezepelt was speeding so fast that he didn't see Leopardstar on patrol.  
He ran over Leopardstar, the leader of Riverclan.  
The police cats took Leopardstar to the cat A&E (where she lost a life) and they pulled over Breezepelt.  
"Good day. How, may I help you?" Breezepelt asked the cat police officer.

The police cat (who was Harshfang) looked at the young warrior. "Where did you get the car from, youngling?" asked Harshfang with a sneer.  
" I, err, brought it from two twolegs?" Breezepelt meowed nervously.  
"Lair" hissed Clawedear (the other police cat).  
The third cat, Hatedpaw (who was a black she-cat with green eyes), glared at Breezepelt.  
" The twolegs reported their car _stolen_. You stole a car _and _run over a Leader! You're under arrest!" she hissed.

The seven police cats soon had Breezepelt, Harespring, Leaftail, Antpelt, Weaselfur and Emberfoot in cat cuffs.  
Hatedpaw, Harshfang, Clawedear, Scartooth, Tigerfang, Ghostmist and Icetrail threw the six Windclan cats in Jail.  
Then the seven cat cops played cards until Onestar bailed his six warriors out of Jail. Now the six joyriders have to clean the dirtplace for three moons.

**(A/N: Well the end of this chapter)**


	7. Randomness with windclan part2

**Windclan randomness part 2:  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors. I only own Believerpaw and Warmheart.**

Tornear and Webfoot was sitting in the entrance of the elders den,  
talking about their apprentice days when a random apprentice landed on Tornear.  
Webfoot grabbed the apprentice and dropped the young cat on the ground.

"You're not a Windclan fact you're not from any of the four clans that live around the lake!  
Who are you?" Webfoot growled.  
"My name's Believerpaw. I'm a minion" the strange apprentice meowed.  
Then another cat appeared, her tortoiseshell fur marked with silver stripes  
and had light green eyes, glared at Believerpaw.  
"Believerpaw, what are you doing jumping into my tales?" the cat asked.  
"Sorry, Warmheart but I wanted to appear. You allowed Randomclaw, Cheaterkit, Crykit and Skyglitter to appear in the Thunderclan tales.  
Why can't I appear in the Windclan tales?" wailed Believerpaw.  
"Believerpaw, you haven't passed the assessment to be an Author yet.  
We will do you assessment later, Believerpaw" Warmheart sighed.  
Then both the Authoress and the Author disappeared with a pop.

**Meanwhile, thirty paw-steps away (across the camp)...**

Nightcloud thought she could fly when she fell into the lake and was never seen again.  
Onestar was tapping his claws on the counter of his desk as he had no customers.  
Crowfeather was arrested for trying to steal a motor bike.  
The clan was lazing around and texting their clan mates.  
Then Breezepelt was playing on a Gameboy and everyone looked at Breezepelt.  
"What?" Breezpelt meowed.  
"You're on a Gameboy. Why are you not on your phone?" asked the clan.

"Because it's not cool" Breezepelt meowed.  
"SHUN THE NON BELIEVER! MOBILE PHONES ARE COOL!" yelled the clan.  
Breezepelt was chased out of Windclan.  
And the clan went back to their texting.  
And poor Breezepelt met a random twoleg and was made a Kittypet named Mr Fluffyfluffkins.

**A/N: Keep tuned for the next instalment of WINDCLAN RANDOMNESS!)**


	8. Randomness with Windclan part3

**Windclan randomness part 3:  
Disclaimer:I do not own the Warriors. Erin Hunter does.**

Onestar watched as Boulderpaw, Fursepaw and Whiskerpaw had a fake sword fight,using sticks as a sword.  
Then Owlwhisker joined in and the apprentices ran away from the older warrior.  
Onestar smiled and watched the apprentices in amusement.  
"Come back here and have a sword fight with me. Show me if you're ready to become warriors" yelled Owlwhisker.

The apprentices stopped and walked back to Owlwhisker.  
"OK"they replied.  
Soon the rest of the clan had gathered around the four cats that was having a fake sword fight and chanting out the cats names.  
Shortly Owlwhisker won the fight and the three apprentices went to Kestrelflight's den,as Owlwhisker had used his claws during the fight.  
The rest of the clan hosted a party for Owlwhisker and this went on through the night.  
When everyone complained about being hungry to Onestar,the leader ordered Pizza.

The Pizza guy,who we will call Joe, delivered the pizza and was then forced to watch the partying cats until he went lost home.  
He then lost his job and his wife left him because he was insane.  
Joe was thrown into the mental hospital with the twoleg who sold Tigerstar the Rocket named Bob.  
And Kestrelflight started to sing.  
The clan went wild with cheers as Kestrelflight stopped singing.

**(A/N: I got the fake sword fight from my dad,my brother and my cousin)**


	9. Randomness with Windclan part4

**Randomness with Windclan part 4:  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Warrior cats.**

Onestar was bored so he decided to test his clan loyalty.  
"OI CATS GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE!" yowled Onestar. Cats walked over.  
"You can I wanted to prank you all"Onestar told his clan. The cats grumbled.  
"What's with Onestar?" grumbled Tornear.

**Meanwhile six Fox-tail lengths away...**

Then some cats gathered as Breezepelt and Crowfeather had a stick fight.  
Crowfeather's stick was crushed as Breezepelt yowled in victory.  
"Ha I win. Give me all your sweets"Breezepelt growled. Crowfeather smirked.  
" I lied. I'm a liar. Tornear doesn't have a torn ear nor does Webfoot have Webbed feet" Crowfeather meowed.  
Tornear and Webfoot looked at Crowfeather. "Well you aren't a crow, Crowfeather"snarled Webfoot.  
Soon the cats were chanting Crowfeather's name and Webfoot's name.

**Meanwhile, ten tail-lengths away...**

Until the deputy,Ashfoot stopped the name calling.  
"Now,now, will not have such bullying in our I send you both to our Leader to sort you both out?"Ashfoot meowed in a kind of tone  
a deputy would have when talking to kits. "Mother! You're embarrassing me!"whined Crowfeather.  
Then cats were laughing at Crowfeather and Webfoot stuck out his tongue at Crowfeather. Unluckily, Ashfoot saw Webfoot's sticking his tongue  
out at Crowfeather and glared.  
"Webfoot, the whole sticking your tongue out at someone is the kind of thing a kit would do!" she meowed sternly.

**(A/N: Sorry it took too long to update. I had a bit of a writer's block)**


	10. Randomness with Windclan part5

**Randomness with windclan part 5  
Disclaimer: I do not own the warriors.**

Onestar sighed. He had Webfoot and Crowfeather in his office.  
Ashfoot was ranting about teaching the elder and the warrior some manners.  
Onestar sighed again. It earned him a slap from Ashfoot.  
"Onstar,Crowfeather and Webfoot need a punishment!  
I suggest they spend a moon in the nursery" Ashfoot suggested.  
"That's I good idea,Ashfoot. Crowfeather,Webfoot, since you are both acting like kits,  
your punishment will be to spend a moon in the nursery" Onestar told the two cats.  
The two cats grumbled as they walked out of the office.  
"I bet my phone that those two cats won't last three sunrises" Onestar smirked.  
"I bet my phone that they won't last a moonrise" grinned Ashfoot.  
"It's a deal" both cats meowed.

**One moon later...  
**  
Crowfeather and Webfoot sighed as they sat in their nests.  
Both toms had grown fat as they wasn't allowed to leave the nursery.  
Ashfoot and Onestar come in.  
"Oh. We thought you two would of left the den,screaming a moon ago" Ashfoot meowed in shock.  
"Darn it. We have to hand over our phones to Kestrelwing as we have lost the bet" Onestar muttered.  
"Wait, you,Ashfoot and Kestrelwing placed bets to see if we last a whole moon in here? AHHH!"cried Webfoot.  
Both of the fat toms ran out of the den.  
"Let's hand over our phones to Kestrelwing"sighed Ashfoot.

**(A/N:And the moral of this tale is:  
If you make a bet with Kestrelwing on how long a cat will survive on punishment for, don't offer you phones XD. Stay tuned for the short story!)**


	11. Short tale

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Warriors series.  
Edit: Just realised that this had a few spelling mistakes.

**INTERRUPTION**

_*****We are sorry to interrupt this fanfiction to go to Starclan  
where Bluestar is chasing Thistleclaw out of Starclan.*****_

Bluestar was chasing Thistleclaw out of the starclan territory with a broom.  
Where she got the broom from we will never know( But I, the Authoress knows).  
Anyway,Bluestar was hitting Thistleclaw on the base of his tail.  
Thistleclaw was yelping as the broom hit him.  
Soon he found himself in the dark.  
He tripped over and landed flat on his face.  
"Snowfur? Mother? Where am I?" wailed Thistleclaw.

*******_**So this is really how Bluestar chased Thistleclaw out of Starclan  
and into the Dark Forest. Well, my idea anyway. On with the fanfic*****__  
_

**END OF INTERRUPTION**

**(A/N: Stay turn for Riverclan's random tales!)**


	12. Riverclan part ONE

**Randomness with Riverclan part 1:  
A/N: I don't own the warrior cats, I'm only just borrowing them.  
**  
Mistystar woke up one sunrise to hear a random Riverclan cat yelling.  
She sighed._I wonder if Bluestar had to wake up to a racket _she thought to herself.

"Mistystar, Mintfur's yelling that he's the best at swimming" complained Mosspelt.  
Mistystar sighed again.

"Mintfur? Why can't that tom see he's in a warrior not a kit?" asked Mistystar.  
The two she cats walked out of the den to hear Mintfur yelling.

"I'm the best at swimming! I bet Mistystar can't beat me!" Mintfur boasted.  
Mistystar gave a slight cough and Mintfur froze.  
"Mistystar's behind me isn't she?"asked Mintfur. The clan nodded.  
Mintfur turned around slowly. "Err, hi Mistystar"the tom stuttered.  
Mistystar looked at looked at Mistystar.  
Then a random cat broke the silence.

"All hail the stick! All hail the stick" Mallownose meowed.  
The clan looked at Mallownose.  
Mallownose looked embarrassed.  
"What?"Mallownose meowed.

**(A/N: Sorry I'm late updating but I've had a slight bit of writer's block)**


	13. Riverclan part TWO

**Randomness with Riverclan part two  
A/N: I don't own the Warrior series, I'm just borrowing them.**

Mistystar sighed yet again. Some of her clan mates where officially weird.  
_It's no wonder Leopardstar seemed pleased to be in Starclan.  
How could I have missed that I'm surrounded by mouse brained cats? _Mistystar thought to herself. Then she saw something that was so not clan-like.  
Jayfeather walked into the camp holding a stick, his never seeing blue eyes glazed.  
He was muttering to himself.  
Mothwing, the clan's medicine cat, walked up to the slightly crazy medicine cat.  
"Jayfeather, why are you here?" asked Mothwing.  
The Thunderclan medicine cat turned his head in Mothwing's direction.  
"The clans must worship the stick!" Jayfeather told Mothwing.  
The Riverclan medicine cat looked concerned.  
"Jayfeather, did you take your mental herbs this morning?" asked Willowshine in a slight cold tone.  
"No. They are evil! They stop me hearing Rock and Fallenleaves" Jayfeather replied.  
"Jayfeather, you need to take your herbs for your *cough* mentally unstable*cough* mind" Mothwing told Jayfeather.

Then Firestar walked in. "Oh sorry if Jayfeather started to force your clan to worship that odd stick.  
He forgot to take his herbs that keep him sane. So I'll take my clan's mental medicine cat back home.  
Sorry Mistystar, Mothwing, Willowshine. I'll get some of my warriors to keep him in his den" Firestar meowed in a stressed tone.  
"It's ok, Firestar. Say, is any of your clan mates seem unnaturally weird?" asked Mistystar.  
"Sort of, but that's because they found my secret stash of sugar. Why?" asked Firestar.  
"Because, Firestar, my clan mates are acting weird. Firstly, Mintfur starts boasting that he's a strong swimmer, and  
then Mallownose starts to worship a stick! I sometimes think I'm going mental myself. Anyway, see you at the gathering,  
Firestar, Jayfeather" Mistystar stepped lightly.

Moonhigh came Mothwing was worried. Mistystar seemed concerned about her mind.  
_Maybe I should ask Leafpool for some herbs for Mistystar's worries _thought Mothwing to herself.  
_You should know there are no herbs for worries, Mothwing_ a voice whispered. Mothwing turned around and saw  
Jayfeather's unseeing eyes in the shadows.  
"Jayfeather, shouldn't you be in your clan's camp, in your den?" asked Mothwing.  
"Yeah but I escaped by giving the warriors, that was spying on me, poppy seeds!" Jayfeather meowed.  
_Ok, why does Thunderclan have a crazy cat for medicine cat?_ Mothwing asked herself mentally.  
"I don't know. I'm not really crazy, just angry. Being blind before opening your eyes is harsh" Jayfeather muttered.  
He then disappeared. Mothwing sighed and fell asleep, hoping she was just dreaming.  
**  
**


	14. Riverclan part THREE

**Randomness with Riverclan part 3**  
**A/N: I don't own the warriors and never will.**

Miststar woke to a yowl of ... Hail the stick. Mistystar sighed.  
It seemed the clan was abnormally weird. Then she saw a small tortoiseshell cat approch her.  
"Who the heck are you?" asked Mistystar. The tortoiseshell cat just looked at her. "My name's Summerpaw.  
I just came to tell you that your clan has been at the sugar mine again" the tortoiseshell cat meowed,  
her pale green eyes meeting Mistystar's blue gaze. Then a white cat with bright green eyes appeared.  
"Summerpaw, you are going to ruin the plot!" the white cat meowed sernly.

****************************************************************************  
Later the Riverclan leader was certainly going mad. She was seeing her clanmates praying to a stick.  
Deciding to stop this crazyness, Mistystar spoke her mind. "Why are you lot praying to a stick?" Mistystar yowled.  
"Because it has magical powers!" screeched Mallownose." A stick with powers? Nonsense.  
A stick having powers is like believing hedgehogs to fly!" Mistystar scoffed.  
"But they do fly! My mentor says they do!" yowled a black and white cat with ice blue eyes.  
A tortoiseshell with silver stripes and light green eyes shook her head.  
"Believerpaw,I said you would believe that hedgehogs would fly, not hedgehogs could fly!"the cat sighed.  
"But Warmheart you know that I'll believe anything" protested the cat named Believerpaw.  
The cat named Warmheart just grabbed Believerpaw and walked away.  
"Shun the non-believer! SHUN THE NON-BELIEVER!" screeched Reedwhisker.  
"But you can't shun me,I'M YOUR LEADER!" yowled Mistystar.

**(Authors note: I know it's short)**


	15. Riverclan part FOUR

**Random Tales- Riverclan part 4  
Author's note: Don't own the warriors.**

Mistystar sighed. Her clan had really lost it.  
The whole 'Shun the non believers' even had a stick as leader.  
A. Freaking. _STICK._ Then Mistystar sighed once more.  
_I really need a new brain or a drink at Bluestar's pub _the Riverclan leader thought.  
She made her way to her mother's pub and bumped into a tortoiseshell she-cat with light green eyes and a blue notebook.  
"Gosh, I need something to write. I'm bored of not being on my laptop" the cat grumbled.  
"What's a laptop?" asked Tawnypelt, the shadowclan warrior.  
"A laptop is what twolegs use to type stories and do other stuff" the cat sighed.  
"Oh. And what is that shiny gold stick in your paw?" intrigued the shadowclan warrior.  
"It's a pen.. Twolegs use these pens to write things down on paper. And I wouldn't take a pen with the words  
'Really Random Person' engraved on it. It's the pen of the Author" the notebook carrying cat sighed.  
"What's an Author?"asked Rowanclaw,the new deputy of shadowclan.  
**(Author's note: Spoiler for Night whispers people)  
**" An author is a writer of a story" the notebook holding cat sighed.  
"Oh. What's your name? Which clan are you from?" questioned Blackstar, intoxicated.  
"My name's Warmheart and I am from a clan so far away" the strange cat whispered.

Mistystar padded over to the bar where her mother was serving Firestar of Thunderclan  
and Barkface of Windclan.  
" Merry *Late* christmas, Mistystar. I'm Summerpaw and I'll help you out"  
the smaller tortoiseshell cat smiled at the  
blue-grey leader of Riverclan.

**(Author's note: I really did get a pen for Christmas. Apparently my handwriting is so bad -_-'.  
I have typed this on Boxing day 2010 ^_^)**


	16. Riverclan part FIVE

Riverclan Randomness -part 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Warrior series (sadly). I only own Summerpaw,Gizmo and Warmheart.

Mistystar and Summerpaw walked out of the pub and headed for Riverclan camp.

"Halt! Do you believe in the mighty stick?" asked Mintfur.

Summerpaw slapped Mintfur around the muzzle.

"Whoa, what happened?" asked Mintfur.

"You were brained washed, by a stick" Mistystar replied.

Mintfur looked at Mistystar.

"I was brain washed by a stick? You must be insane" Mintfur whispered.

Mistystar looked at Mintfur. And shrugged her shoulders.

If Mintfur was going to be blind to the fact he was brainwashed by a stick then she was going to be ignorant to the fact her clanmates were mentally confused.

After all it works both ways. Summerpaw walked on next to Mistystar, her pale green eyes shining in mischief.

Then they met a white, odd eyed cat. Summerpaw purred a greeting to the odd eyed cat.

"Evening Gizmo. How are you?" asked the tortoiseshell. The white cat yawned.

"Not too bad, Summerpaw. How's the prey running?" wheezed the tom.

"Ok, Gizmo. I won't keep you long" Summerpaw purred.

Mistystar was back as leader and she looked at the starry night sky.

She then saw the tortoiseshell cat from the pub with a smaller blue notebook and the pen in paw.

The cat had a sad expression on her face. Mistystar walked towards the cat.

Words were scrawled over the pages and there were small images next to the title.

"Hi. What are you writing?" asked the Riverclan leader. The tortoiseshell cat sighed.

"A poem. A really sad poem" Warmheart meowed sadly. The Riverclan leader looked at the cat with sympathy.

"But I'll be ok. I just need to focus on the good times and try not to think about the bad times" the cat added before walking away.

Mistystar slowly headed for her den where dreams of hunting and Starclan were waiting.

(A/N: There's the final part for Randomness with Riverclan. I know it took long to upload but the past three weeks almost have been eventful. With four science exams over last week and the beginning of this week and science revision. So stay tuned for the randomness with *drumroll* SHADOWCLAN!)


	17. Shadowclan part ONE

**Randomness with Shadowclan part 1:  
Diclaimer: I don't own Warriors nor do I own Zombieland**

Hidden amongst the pine trees, a tortoiseshell she- cat stalked through the barren forest with an aura of silence.  
Behind her was a ginger tom. The two cats had left their clanmates in the the camp, watching `Zombieland` which was about  
Zombies who have take over a twoleg place called America. The tortoiseshell she-cat sighed and the ginger tom looked at her .  
"Tawnypelt,what's wrong? Are you mad that Dawnpelt, Flametail and Tigerheart are watching Zombieland?" asked the ginger tom.  
Tawnypelt turned to the tom.  
"It's not that,Rowenclaw, it's the fact the clan's too obessed with horror movies and their shop!" Tawnypelt meowed in reply.  
Rowanclaw sighed, his head shaking.  
"Well if you want to blame somecat then blame Firestar!" Rowanclaw growled.  
Tawnypelt looked shocked at first then she became angry.  
"I'm not blaming you, Rowanclaw. Who's that cat?" asked Tawnypelt half way through her rant.  
The cat was a sandy coloured with blue eyes.  
The strange cat was leaping around like some hyped up kitten on a binge of sugar rushes.  
"Look at me! I'm a supercat with a grace C in maths! MWHAHAHA" the hyped cat yowled.  
" Rowanclaw, on the count of three, run for your life. Ready? THREE!" screeched Tawnypelt.

The two shadowclan cats ran for the hills-I mean the camp- where they  
hid until the Warrior Cats Police came to remove the hyper cat.  
"Charge of twenty pounds for the removal of this cat" a small black cat growled.  
"Twenty pounds? But what's it for?" asked Rowanclaw.  
"This cat is in fact Hyperpelt, a friend of ours" Hatedpaw meowed.

**(A/N: It's short but I had trouble thinking of a plot for this)**


	18. Shadowclan part TWO

**Shadowclan Randomness part 2:  
Disclaimer: I don't own the warriors nor do I own Zombieland.I do own Daggerstar & Hawkstar.  
**  
Blackstar was watching the flim on the TV when a kit came in, blood around  
its muzzle and a bit of meat hanging out of its mouth.  
The Shadowclan leader looked at the kit before running out of his den, screaming:

"THERE'S A KIT ZOMBIE! IT'S GOING TO EAT US ALL!"  
The clan then looked up and laughed at Blackstar as Littlecloud  
explained to Shadowclan's Leader that the kit had just eaten a frog and forgot to wash its self.  
Then Toadfoot walked into the camp,his fur plastered to his body.  
Snaketail looked at Toadfoot in the `Zombie Kit` broke the silence.  
"What happened to you?"asked the `Zombie Kit`. Toadfoot looked at his paws.  
"I was walking in the forest when it started raining that strange food twolegs call pears.  
I ended up getting that mousebrained twoleg food all over me. You don't believe me!" sighed Toadfoot.

Blackstar shook his head and walked to Blueystar's pub for a drink.  
He couldn't believe his clan's sudden strange behaviour or why he had suddenly brought a Twoleg device to watch.  
He was so busy with his thoughts that he did not see a small dark tabby with red eyes.  
Shadowclan's Leader noticed the cat when the said cat bit Blackstar's leg.  
"OUCH. Look was there any need to bite me for bumping into you?" snarled Blackstar.  
The cat glared at Shadowclan's Leader and smirked.  
"Every need, weak Clan cat. There's every need to bite you" sneered the small dark tabby.  
"I'm a clan leader! My name's Blackstar, leader of Shadowclan. And I'm not weak, rouge!" growled Blackstar.

The small tabby glared at Blackstar, red eyes boring into Shadowclan's leader's very soul.  
The large white tom shivered as he noticed the four pointed scar on the smaller cat's head.  
He wondered where he recieved the scar.  
"A clan Leader,eh? Pretty weak Clan Leader are you not? Now I know how a strong leader should Lead.  
After all,I was leader of my clan until my own mother posioned me. I am Daggerstar,  
Former Leader of a far away clan, son of the _great _leader Rainstar. I murdered my father,  
and I can easily kill you too, Blackstar" snarled the small tabby tom. Blackstar gulped and looked at Daggerstar.  
"You _murdered _your father and clan leader? Why?" asked Blackstar. The smaller tom grinned evily, red eyes glinting like blood.

"Because he ignored me as a kit! He made sure I was picked on. I had only _one_ friend  
and that was a golden tabby she-cat called Hawkstar.  
But I didn't just kill my father but my _innocent_ little sister _Warmkit _too.  
She was going to tell _our beloved_ father about my plan, so I killed her" Daggerstar spat.  
The smaller tom moved towards Blackstar, claws unsethed, his red eye glinting with a murderous rage within the small tabby.  
"And now, I will murder you too, Blackstar. I'll take over your _Shadowclan_" sneered the dark cat,  
paw raised high above Blackstar's head...  
**  
(A/N: O.O Who will save Blackstar from Daggerstar's rage? Or will Daggerstar take over Shadowclan? Find out in Chapter nineteen)**


	19. Shadowclan part THREE

**Shadowclan randomess part 3:  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors series. I only own the OCs  
**  
_Previously...  
The smaller tom moved towards Blackstar, claws unsethed, his red eyes glinting with a murderous rage within the small tabby.  
"And now, I will murder you too, Blackstar. I'll take over your Shadowclan" sneered the dark cat, paw raised high above Blackstar's head...__**  
**_**  
**Blackstar looked as the small darker tabby's paw was stopped by a white paw.  
"Daggerstar, I thought I told you that the Death blow was _**forbidden**_" hissed the white cat, blue eyes narrowed.  
Daggerstar looked at the white cat and narrowed the red eyes.  
"You did. But your not my mother, _Skyglitter_" snarled the smaller cat.

Then a black kit with a white mark near its eye walked out of the shadows, the green eyes narrowed.  
"_Daggerstar._ Go back to the Forest of Darkness and Evil where you and your clan of dark cats live.  
You better go before your _daughter_ gets her revenge" spat the kit.  
The small cat laughed coldly, the glint becoming more pronouced.  
"I only have a _son_ not a _daughter_. So as far as I'm concerned, your mother _is not_ my kit"hissed the evil cat.  
Blackstar looked at the three cats and noticed one had white mists  
surrounding her paws and her blue eyes sparkled with starlight and power.

"_Daggerstar! _You murdered me as a kit. You murdered your own _father_!  
You slaughtered your sweet,loving _sister!_ You starved Queens,Kits and Elders!  
You sent many warriors to their deaths by fighting the two clans who did not side with you!  
You wrecked Poppyfur's life by making her heal the wounded warriors with deathly Nightshade!  
Your two kits suffered an illness which the other clans referred to as  
Shootingstar and her clan of the dead warriors saving two kits from the stares and  
fears of _Butterkit and Greatkit_ turning out like _you_! _Foxstar_ had to fight his way to _loyalty_!  
To _prove_ he wasn't and never will be like _you_!" snarled a white cat with odd eyes.

The small tabby looked in horror at the bigger cat.  
"_Bluekit? _Why are you are the size of a _warrior_?" asked the tabby in fear. The cat smirked.  
"Because, _Father_, I got a second chance!" the cat growled, nodding to the shadows.  
"Hello,_father_. _**Remember**_** me?** In case you have forgotten me,  
I'm _**Blackheart**_, your _daughter_" hissed a black cat with dark green eyes, claws poised to strike...

**(A/N: Another cliffhanger... As for Daggerstar, he isn't Brokenstar's twin.  
He just has a similiar appearence but he's much smaller than Brokenstar.  
Anyway, I will not be updating as I have exams from the 16th May to the 17th June.  
And I still have to go to that prison of a school -_-)**


	20. Shadowclan part FOUR

**Random Tales of the Warriors:**

**Shadowclan Randomness part 4:**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors cats! Only ****Blackheart, Daggerstar and  
any of the cats that are on my Ocs list. **

_Previously:  
__"Hello,father. __**Remember me?**__ In case you have forgotten me,  
I'm __**Blackheart**__, your daughter" hissed a black cat with dark green eyes, claws poised to strike...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Then a tortoiseshell she-cat with light green eyes appeared and dragged the black she-cat,  
the small dark tabby, the white she-cat and the four strange cats away, before vanishing in to thin air.  
Blackstar was so confused that he didn't see a twoleg in a white coat appear and pick him up.  
Blackstar fought back but was knocked unconcious by the twoleg's needle.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Rowanclaw was looking for Blackstar, when he saw Blackstar running towards the camp.  
"Hey, Blackstar! What's wrong friend?" asked Rowanclaw. Blackstar looked at Rowanclaw.  
"A twoleg did something to me! He was going on about clones and  
how rich he will be" the Shadowclan leader sighed.

"Clones? A bit like Brambleclaw's clone who was killed by a rocket named Bob?"asked Rowanclaw.  
"Yes! The twoleg had Firestar there too! But that kittypet leader was hissing at the female twoleg  
who tried to feed him. He escaped with me" Blackstar sighed.  
Rowanclaw lead the way back to Shadowclan's camp.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**  
Blackstar sat in his den watching TV when he suddenly saw a version of himself meowing.  
Blackstar shuddered as his eyes looked at him from his identical copy.  
He suddenly had an idea involving his clone and he looked at his clone before dragged it out of his den.  
Soon his clone was strapped to a rocket and he lit the rocket shot up.  
He grinned and ran back to his den to watch his TV shows in peace.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile in Thunderclan~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Firestar had escaped from the mad twoleg's place and was hunting for prey  
when a cat's paw landed in front of him. A black paw that Firestar reconised as Blackstar's paw.  
Then the Thunderclan Leader ran back to his camp,yowling:  
"BLACKSTAR'S DEAD!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**  
Rowanclaw sighed as Blackstar sat in his den, smiling in a rather physcotic way.  
He was confused as he never saw his leader in this physcotic way.  
In fact this new physcotic Blackstar scared the gender-confused cat.  
Which Rowanclaw wasn't say he was scared.  
The authoress glared at Rowanclaw,her eyes burning into the Shadowclan deputy's soul.

"ALRIGHT! I'm scared!" the cat yowled up to the stone wall. Then Littlecloud walked in.  
"Rowanclaw,do you need your mental pills again to stop your  
multi-personalities from taking over the clan again?" asked Littlecloud.  
Blackstar gave a mad giggle and sat in a rocking chair,his eyes very dark and evil-looking.  
"Are you sure that Blackstar won't go around kill cats?"asked Rowanclaw.  
Littlecloud looked at Blackstar and frowned.  
"Right,hold him down while I adminster the shot for his mentality" the Medicine cat sighed.  
Soon Blackstar was asleep and Rowanclaw had a deep scratch.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**(A/N: There. Chapter 20 done. Now I'll write chapter 21. Will Blackstar be less insane and how many personalilties does Rowanclaw have?)**


	21. Shadowclan part 5

**Random Tales of the Warriors:  
Shadowclan Randomness part 5  
Disclaimer: I don't own the warriors series.**

**~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**  
Toadfoot was watching Firestar and Jayfeather talking at the Greenleaf place which had been  
Shadowclan's terriorty. He wore his combat trousers and shirt as he hid in the undergrowth.  
He would make the best spy Shadowclan has ever saw.  
Toadfoot then watched as Firestar ran with Jayfeather as a Twoleg set up a pelt on metal legs.  
He shrugged until he realised that he could camp out in Thunderclan's terriorty to spy on them.  
Toadfoot smirked and ran to tell Blackstar about his plan before packing his belongings up into a combo backpack.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Toadfoot had his tent up and was cooking a squirrel  
(which he _hunted_on Thunderclan's terriorty) when he saw Brambleclaw approch his campsite.

"What are you doing here on _Thunderclan _terriorty,Toadfoot?" snarled Brambleclaw.  
"Oh,I'm camping on Thunderclan 's what twolegs do. You should try is Brambleclaw" Toadfoot whispered  
coldly to the Thunderclan deputy.  
"Er...well...I'm Thunderclan's deputy!"Brambleclaw stammered.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**  
Littlecloud was very busy sorting out Blackstar's medicine, Rowanclaw's medicine,  
Tawnypelt's slimming herbs and generally being a medicine cat.

He sighed and looked at the star splattered night sky.  
_Starclan, if you are listening, please give me the sanity I need before I lose it!_ the cat sighed.  
Then he saw a familiar cat with stars in his pelt.

"Flametail? Why are you here?" asked Littlecloud.  
"To keep you sane. I will be here to help you" Flametail whispered.  
Soon Flametail had helped Littlecloud before returning to Starclan.

**~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**  
Toadfoot woke up early and headed towards Windclan terriorty.  
He made sure he had not left anything to say he had been there.  
He then was stopped by Windclan warriors.

"What are you doing on _our_ terriorty, Toadfoot?" sneered Crowfeather.  
"I didn't want to be caught on Thunderclan terriorty again by Brambleclaw and his Kittypet clanmates.  
I need to take the long way back to Shadowclan after Camping" Toadfoot sighed.

Soon he was allowed to go pass and he ran all the way home, to avoid the Riverclan patrol.  
When Toadfoot reached Shadowclan's camp, he saw his clan leader in the camp.  
Blackstar was sitting in the middle of the camp, staring at a rock.  
Littlecloud was looking at the leader with a needle in his jaws.  
Next to the leader was Rowanclaw who was talking to the huge white cat.

"Come on Blackstar. You are not the only cat who has some mental issues"Rowanclaw whispered  
before his voice change in to a much harsher tone.  
"Don't listen to Rowanclaw, he is just happy that he has a mental buddy so he doesn't  
have to listen to us."  
Toadfoot shrugged and went to the warrior den to sleep.

**~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Rowanclaw was listening to the voices in his head arguing.  
_"Pricklyclaw, you shouldn't be so harsh" _a femine voice spat.  
_**"Well,Roseclaw,it's true though!"**_retorted Pricklyclaw.  
" Rowanclaw! Time for your medicine!" yelled Littlecloud.

Rowanclaw shook his head and gladly took the herbs from the medicine cat.  
He ate them and felt really clear-headed.  
"Better, Rowanclaw?" asked Littlecloud. Rowanclaw nodded.

**~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**(A/N: There. Chapter 21 done! I got the idea from both my older sister Sleepstar and  
from the residental I went on this week which involved climbing hills and  
camping out on Wednesday)**


	22. Starclan Randomness Part 1

**The Random tales of the warrior cats  
Starclan's Randomness part 1:  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Warrior cats.  
**  
A dark grey she-cat with orange eyes looked down at the lush green grass. The cat did not hear a blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes approaching her.  
"Yellowfang? Are you ok?" asked the blue-grey cat. The dark grey cat looked up.  
" Bluestar? Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" asked the dark grey cat.  
"Yellowfang, you just seem like you was upset about something" Bluestar meowed gently.  
"I'm not upset, Bluestar. Why don't we go to your pub?" asked Yellowfang.  
"Alright" Bluestar smiled.  
**~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
The two cats walked into the Blue Star Pub and Yellowfang ordered a glass of wine.  
Bluestar had ordered a beer and sat drinking her beer.  
"So, what's going through your mind, Yellowfang?" asked Bluestar.  
"Nothing, just thinking about my life after I had...is that Whitestorm?" asked Yellowfang.  
Sure enough, a white tom was walking drunkly, singing different twoleg songs.  
"Err... Yes. Yellowfang, I think he's drunk again" Bluestar sighed. Whitestorm stumbled over.  
"Yourrr very preetty" slurred the drunken tom. Yellowfang placed a paw to her head. She sighed.  
"I have to save Littlecloud's sanity from Blackstar" the former Medicine cat lied. But before she could walk away, Whitestorm started to sing again.  
Whitestorm got a cuff around the ear from Bluestar.

**(A/N: Sorry it's short. Had writer's block)**


	23. Dark Forest Randomness Part 1

**The Random Tales of the Warriors  
Dark forest Randomness: Part 1****  
****Disclaimer: **I don't own the Warriors.

Tigerstar was wondering around when he saw a small fire.  
He tried to pick up the fire to move to his camp (which was the old  
Thunderclan camp) when an overhanging branch was caught in the fire.  
Soon the whole of the Dark Forest was on fire and Brokenstar blamed Tigerstar for it going up in flames.

In fact, the rest of the Dark Forest cats blamed the former Shadowclan Leader for their Dark Forest being on fire. Hawkfrost suggested that as punishment Tigerstar should wear a bright pink Tutu and be shown to the living clans as well as Starclan.

Soon Tigerstar in his bright pink Tutu was now known as Tigerstar the Pink instead of Tigerstar the bloodthirsty. Well that was in Tigerstar's mind. Anyway, the Dark Forest cats was laughing and filming Tigerstar in his Tutu while dancing before posting it up on the internet.

Shortly, the rest of the world was watching a dark brown tabby cat dancing around in a bright pink Tutu. Tigerstar growled before roasting Ashfur from Thunderclan on the burning Dark Forest. Ashfur screamed in pain as the flames moved on to the dead cat. Two hours later, Ashfur was gone for good since his spirit was burned.

**(A/N: It's short as I have a slight Writer's block yet again. Up next Starclan Randomness: Part 2! Stay Tuned!)**


	24. Starclan Randomness part 2

**Random tales of the Warriors:  
Starclan randomness:part 2  
Disclaimer:**I do not own the Warriors. Erin Hunter does.

Bluestar was looking at her results for her exams in Cat Pyschology, Chemistry and Biology.  
She was hoping that she hadn't failed her three Cat AS.  
The former Thunderclan Leader glanced down at her results and sighed in relief.  
She had passed Cat Psychology, Chemistry and Biology for the first half of her exams.  
Then she saw Ashfur (Thunderclan's Ashfur,not Shadowclan's elder Ashfur) walking over to her  
with a dazed smile on his face.

"Hey Bluestar! I passed Chemistry with a U!" grinned Ashfur. Bluestar sighed in disbelief.  
"Ashfur, you haven't passed Chemistry. You've failed. Getting a grade U is really bad.  
It's not something to be proud of" Bluestar replied. Ashfur's face darkened in rage.  
"You're jealous that I have a better grade than you!" growled Ashfur.  
He walked off in a huff.

Bluestar sighed in an attemp to keep her temper calm. Whitestorm walked over to her.  
"I heard Professor Thunder saying that if Ashfur fails his resit,he will not be back in Chemistry next year.  
He says that Ashfur needs to stop thinking about Squirrelflight in the living Thunderclan and move on" Whitestorm whispered.

**~~~~~~Meanwhile in the never ending corner of Starclan~~~~~~~~~~~**

Mosskit was playing when another dead apprentice from another clan hissed at her.  
Mosskit stepped backwards as she was only small and young.  
The young kitten left her playing area in search for her aunt Snowfur.  
She then found a blue twoleg thing on the ground and began to play with  
chewed on the corner of the twoleg object when she was picked up by Snowfur by the scruff of her neck.  
"Mosskit,what have you found?"asked Snowfur. Mosskit dropped the twoleg object.  
"A twoleg object" replied Mosskit. Snowfur looked at it.  
"It's a thing twolegs wear around their necks to get into buildings which only certain twolegs are allowed in,  
such as a college. It is called an ID card" Snowfur explained.

**(A/N: That's this Chapter done! This had been bugging me for two days) **


	25. Dark Forest Randomness Part 2

**Random tales of Warriors:** Chapter 25  
**Dark forest:** Part 2  
**Disclaimer:**I do not own Warriors. I only own the poem.

A light brown tabby tom with blue eyes walked into the Fast Food restaurant, with a piece of paper in his paws.  
A spotted faced twoleg glared at him.  
"Let me guess. You are here to apply for a job at the Fast food restaurant?" asked the twoleg.  
"Yes. Now bow to my powers of Doom! I will take over the world!" yelled Hawkfrost.  
The Fast food restaurant guy glared at Hawkfrost before sighing and tell him he had a job.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Starclan, Ashfur looked at the rejection letter from The fast food restaurant.  
The fast food restaurant had been the last job he applied for and getting rejected made him down.  
He opened a blue notebook and wrote a poem about drowning in invisible tears.

_I sit in my nest, listening to my thoughts that haunt me_  
_yet inside I am lost, never feeling the warmth I long for_  
_On the outside I fake a smile,knowing that no one can see_  
_the tears that fall for they are unseen_  
_How is it that I've stop showing the hurt from showing on the outside_  
_and yet I'm drowning in invisible tears on the inside?_

**~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Hawkfrost was enjoying himself at the fast food restaurant when the food inspectors came in to the branch,  
and declared that the tabby cat was not a twoleg but an animal.  
The fast food restaurant branch was soon down with Hawkfrost fired from his job twenty minutes into his first day in the job at the fast food restaurant.

A record for him, since he was usually fired an hour after starting a job.  
He frowned and decided to burn the dark forest in rage.  
Sadly for the light tabby tom, Darkstripe saw him set fire to the Dark forest and told Tigerstar about his son.  
Tigerstar decided to punish Hawkfrost in the same way Hawkfrost had punished him for setting fire to the forest.  
By putting Hawkfrost in a pink tutu and forcing him to sing before posting the video on the internet.

~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~

Brokenstar was plotting in his dark lair of evil (really it was a cold cave with a wooden door).  
He was plotting how he would bring down his arch-enemy, Yellowfang, who had given him a death berry.  
He was angry that his life had ended by a death berry fed to him by Yellowfang, who had betrayed Shadowclan  
and joined Thunderclan.  
"Finally,Yellowfang,I will kill you like you killed me!" yelled Brokenstar.

**(A/N: That's this chapter written up. Sorry if the poem seems a bit depressing.  
Next Chapter will be Starclan Randomness part 3!)**


	26. Starclan Randomness: part 3

**The Random tales of the Warriors**  
**Starclan randomness:** part 3  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Warriors.

**~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~**

Whitestorm was busy reading the cat psychology booklet. Thunder (the founder and first leader of Thunderclan) was teaching psychology but had given the rather small class of fourteen cat students a break in their two hour lesson. Whitestorm watched as Redtail, Longtail and Lionheart were throwing paper balls into the bin. Willowpelt was talking to Goldenflower about their planned outing to Bluestar's pub. Spottedleaf was arguing with Yellowfang about the clans. Bluestar was sharping her claws. One of the cats had fallen asleep.  
Whitestorm was looking at his phone before staring at the potted plant in the corner of the classroom. He wondered if there was life on other he heard his inner voice in his head.

"Whitestorm, I'm bored" whined the voice.  
"Belt up" thought the white tom.  
"I can't. You have to save me from being bored to death" the voice whispered.  
Whitestorm sighed and ignored the voice. Then Longtail suggested about having a giraffe in the classroom, making the class stare at him.

"Longtail, why a giraffe?" asked Bluestar, confused.  
"Why not a giraffe? It could make psychology more interesting" replied Longtail.  
"Maybe you could do that when you do your teaching task before the half term, if you want to do that?" suggested Thunder. The class became silent. Tumbleweed rolled across the classroom floor. Then Longtail spoke.  
"Awesome!" cried Longtail. Thunder sighed. Whitestorm could sense that this wasn't going to go well.  
"Now, you have only three lessons in order to prepare the half an hour talk before the half term. I will pair you up into four groups of two and two groups of three since there are only fourteen students in this class. Get a piece of paper out and write your name on it. I will draw out your names and you will be working with those students on an essay that is in your booklets" explained Thunder.

**~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~**

Yellowfang was playing a card game with Runningnose, Swiftpaw, Mintkit, Marigoldkit, Runningwind, Leopardstar, Heavystep, Loudbelly, Tallstar, Deadfoot and Gorsepaw. She was certain that Heavystep was cheating in their game of New Market since the former Riverclan warrior had the most mice while Swiftpaw had the least mice. The former Medicine cat was trying to stop Heavystep from cheating by making sure that the kings of Diamond was in the other pack she had since she was the one dealing the cards out to the group. Before Yellowfang knew it, the whole of Starclan cats had joined in. Instead of there being two packs of cards, there were now at least fifty packs of cards being used. Then the news reporter cat named Randomclaw started to report the massive game of New Market.

"Here at Warrior News Flash, we see a vast game of New Market being played. This card game involves the players putting a mouse on an Ace and another in the middle as a Jackpot.  
The winner is the one that has no cards left at the end after card has been placed down, though it can be double the jackpot if the winner also has a king of a suit. The cat with the most mice is Heavystep" reported Randomclaw.  
**  
(A/N: That's the end of that section. New Market is a card game that my family used to play on Saturdays but it caused arguments between my younger brother and sister. Sorry for the long wait for this Update. I have been busy with College work. But now it is the christmas Holiday. )**


	27. Chapter 27 Thistleclaw's college day

Chapter 27

Random tales of the warriors : Dark forest

A/N:I don't own the warriors series.

Thistleclaw was waiting patiently for his bus that would take him to the Dark Forest College when a huge gust of wind blew him into Sourge. The former Bloodclan leader glared at the former Thunderclan warrior before turning to face his former second in command,Bone and the two toms talked about the Dark Forest football club's defeat against Starclan rangers. Bone spoke angrily about how Darkstripe failed to score a goal despite having a clear shot or two. Soon the bus came and Thistleclaw sat down on the seat on the right in the third row. The journey passed without much trouble for Thistleclaw as he fell asleep on the bus since it would take an hour to reach the college. He woke up suddenly as a rather rude cat by the name of Mapleshade, prodding him in the side. She did not apologise for prodding and invading his personal space. He sighed mentally before playing on his mobile phone. He played a game of snake to beat his previous high score of 8,800. Sadly he didn't beat the high score. Once the bus reached the college, Thistleclaw got off the bus and walked to the Higher Education room which everyone knew as the HE room. The tom saw his former apprentice, Tigerclaw, sitting in a soft blue chair, listening to his Catpod.

"Hello, Tigerclaw. How are you on this fine windy day?"asked Thistleclaw.

"I'm fine today,Thistleclaw. Ready for Shredtail's lesson first thing?"asked Tigerclaw.

"No. He's far to chipper in the mornings even though he claims that he's not a morning cat"groaned Thistleclaw.

(A/N: it's short as not many ideas/inspiration have occurred since I last wrote. And due to the original chapter 27 being trapped on my pen drive and the amount of assignments I've had to do for the last three months.)


End file.
